On The Trail
by Tifa Strifeheart
Summary: Yue has a job. He has to kill the target. What does it matter if this target stirs feelings he thought were dead. None of that matters because he has a job to do.


So this concept is sounds so cliché but to hell with it. This story will be so AU and I will try my best NOT to let magic in here but... you know... magic's always great but I want to give this a try.

**To my wonderful readers:** Yes, yes I know that I have like... a dozen fics to finish but this plot bunny won't leave me alone so. I will one day finish a story I promise.

**Summary: **(the cliché) Yue is an assassin Sakura's his target. But why does someone want to kill her and why is his finger hesitating to pull the trigger.

**Warnings**: None really... for now...

**On The Trail **

The murky gray fog that covered the town and the thick sheets of rain that pelted down onto the deserted streets seemed to fit his arrival like an old sweater. This was the first time that he had been in Tomoeda in a long time, so long a time that he had forgotten about it. He would have never believed that his line of work would have brought him back here to this quite little town. Calling it his hometown was a bit of a stretch but that initially what it was. With a sigh, he turned into the street he had been looking for and peered out the windshield till he saw the glowing red numbers that were his new home. Turning into the driveway, Yue turned off the car and sat there listening to the pounding of the rain on the top of his car.

Reaching over, Yue picked up the folder and flicked it open. On the inside flap was a photograph of his target. The girl looked no older than 19, her emerald eyes, framed by her chestnut brown hair, sparkled as she laughed into the camera. In the back of his mind he noted the fact that she was beautiful but it was a part of his mind that he had long ago learned to ignore. Glancing at the first page of the document, he smiled a little as he read that his guess had been right; she was 19. With an annoyed sigh, Yue closed the folder and opened the car door. Stepping out into the rain he grimaced and, shutting the door behind him, quickly walked towards the house he would be occupying from now on; or at least to the end of this job. Shaking his head, Yue pulled the key he had been given earlier that day and opened the door to his new home.

He stared down at the few boxes that were stacked neatly in the front entrance. He never did have many things because he never stayed anywhere very long. Tomoeda may be his hometown but he had no intention of staying here longer then he had to. It took three trips, two boxes under each arm, to get everything upstairs and into his room. He had the bulk of his cloths in a suitcase in his car but he wasn't concerned about that now. Picking up one of the boxes, Yue carried it to the window and carefully set it down. Pulling the silk curtains apart, Yue stared out the glass at the rainy street; this would be fine.

Getting down on one knee he began to unpack his equipment, now was a better time than anything to get set up.

& & &

Moonlight spilled into the darkened room, night had finally fallen in Tomoeda and with its coming the rain had stopped and the clouds had blown away. There were no lights on and that was the way he wanted it. Light would only disrupt what he was doing and reveal him and what he was doing to anyone who cared to glance at the house that had recently been bought. Bystanders made things hard, giving him more work that he really didn't care for. And that was something he wanted to avoid thank you. He wasn't worried about the pale light reflecting off the lens of his high powered scope, he had angled it in such a way that the moon beams didn't fall on its lens and give away his location. It wasn't always the case that he found such a good vantage point and he wasn't about to waste this one. The sudden shrill ring of his cell phone split the night silence. Sighing deeply, he pushed back his chair from the eye piece and picked up the black cell on the small table within reach. Never once taking his eyes off the lit window in front of him he flicked open the flip phone and brought it to his ear.

"Where are you?" He wanted to sigh but he didn't. It was never a good idea to piss of your employer. At least not if they still had half your pay with them. Now after the fact was a whole different ball game…

"Why?"

"I want to observe your progress." Now he did sigh. He really disliked troublesome employers.

"You are paying me to do a job and I will." There was a rumbling on the other end.

"So, when can I see the bitch's corpse?"

"When I'm done." Without waiting for a reply Yue cut the connection. He stared at the little phone for a long moment before placing back onto the tabletop and returning to the window.

He put one silver blue eye to the eye piece in time to see Sakura Kinomoto turn off the lights and – by the dim light of the full moon - settle into her bed. He needed to observe her more. That was his way. He needed to understand her before he killed her.

Because that was his job.

& &

So how is it? Please review!! Reviews will feed the plot bunnies. For this and other fics.


End file.
